Miss Perfect (Part 4)
by CJ2
Summary: the ending.....


Disclaimer: I don't own Higher ground or any of the characters.

Miss Perfect IV

Peter, Sophie, and Auggie just looked at each other. The machine continued to beep for what seemed to last forever. They didn't realize there were two other people standing behind them. "She can't die, I need her", shouted Auggie. 

"Die? My baby is dying?", it was Juliette's mother. That was when she heard the awful noise of the machines. She tried to run into the room, but Peter and Hal stopped her. She began to cry uncontrollably. Auggie couldn't hear if the machine was still making that sound or not. Then he saw the doctor come out of the room with a somber look on his face. "We got her back, she is a fighter." The doctor realized that Juliette's mother had arrived. "You must be Juliette's mom? If you have any questions feel free to ask. We need to clean her up a little, and then you may go in two at a time. Since, she is very susceptible to bacteria; you will need to wear special clothing and a mask. She also may need more blood, so if any of you can donate some that would be great. Do you have any questions?" 

"She, she seemed to be out for awhile. Will she be alright?" Hal asked sincerely.

"We won't know anything until she wakes up. Juliette is in a coma. Her prognosis is strong if she wakes up soon, but the longer she is out, well…. We will just have to wait and see. Take to her, play music, show her pictures anything that will help her come out of this. Who will go in first?"

Her mother spoke up first, "me of course, I'm her mother."

Auggie's blood started to boil. She didn't even get there till after she was out of surgery. She didn't even care about her. He couldn't stand it anymore. "You, you were the one who caused all this. If you hadn't pushed so much, she would be fine. All Jules ever wanted was to make you happy, and for you to be proud of her." Her eyes grew wider. No one ever talked to her that way, but she knew he was right. Auggie continued "But she was never good enough for you. She is in there fighting for her life. She don't need you cutting her down in there. You don't deserve to see her-" That was when Peter stepped in, " Auggie, this is not helping Juliette. I know that you are upset, but this is not the way to deal with your pain." Auggie knew Peter was right, but he wasn't going to apologize. He just wanted to protect Juliette, and that was the only way he could. He promised her when they ran away that he would never let her mother hurt her again. And now she was hurting. Jules mom didn't say anything to Auggie. She could tell that he as hurting, too. Maybe Juliette was right, she thought, he is a nice guy.

After Mr. and Mrs. Row left to see Juliette, the three of them sat down. Sophie's heart was breaking as she looked at Auggie. How were they ever going to get through this? A few minutes passed before Peter spoke, "You OK, Auggie?" 

"I'm not the one in the hospital bed."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you not hurting."

"I'm ok, thanks for askn"

About a half an hour later Juliette's mom and step-dad returned. "How is she", Sophie asked. 

"She didn't wake-up. I couldn't get her to wake-up…" Peter could see the disappointment in her eyes. "She will wake-up when she is ready", Peter said as she squeezed her hand. Auggie just sat there. He knew there was no way Juliette's mom would let him go in to see her after the way he talked to her. Auggie didn't see her sit down next to him until she spoke. "You mean a lot to my daughter, and I can see why. You were right about what you said earlier. I guess I wanted Juliette to succeed in life where I hadn't. Then when I was siting in there I realized she had. She found truelove. That is more important than anything. Will you please go in and sit with her. You maybe the only one who can get through to her. She loves you very much." With that she put her hand on his arm and squeezed it. Augg couldn't believe that she was letting him go see her. He stood up and walked toward her room. While he was changing he almost backed out. He hated to she Jules in pain, but he overcame his fear.

As soon as the door opened he could hear the machines. He was glad for that, because he knew she was still alive. He didn't realize that Peter followed him in the room. Auggie sat down in the chair next to her bed, and took her hand. After he felt that it was warm he took a deep breath. Juliette was very pale, and had many cuts and bruises all over her body. All he could think was that she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "Hey here beautiful. It's time for you to wake-up now so I can see those pretty eyes. I know that your tired, you have gone through a lot the last few weeks. You have to wake-up…because I need you. I have never needed anyone before. I could always get by on my own, but not anymore. I need you Jules. Don't you understand, you made my life full when it was empty. You helped me swim when I was drowning." Auggie began to cry, " I love you…I love you, please wake up." That was when Peter came next to him and just put his hand on his shoulder. Peter couldn't to say anything because he was choked up, but just having him there made Auggie feel better. They sat there for a few minutes then Auggie got a strange feeling. "Somethin' ain't right. I can feel it." Peter just thought that he was worried, then something did happen. Juliette's body began to shake. Peter jumped up and called for a nurse. Auggie had never seen something so awful before. He just held Juliette's hand tighter. "It's OK Jules, I'm here." Her doctor came in and pushed Auggie aside. "She's having a seizure, get them out of here." With that Auggie and Peter were escorted out of the room. Sophie saw the look on Peter's face as they came back. Mrs. Row was about to ask how she was when Peter spoke, "She is having a seizure. They made us leave." Her face lost all color and she almost fell when Auggie helped her sit down. "Juliette is strong, she will make it through this, I know she will," Auggie reassured her.

About 5 minutes later the doctor appeared. "The seizure was caused by a blot that has formed in her brain. We need to operate and remove it. I do need to tell you that her chances are not very good. Juliette has lost a lot of strength, and I'm sorry to say that healthy people don't always make it through this operation."

"What would happen if you didn't operate," her mother asked.

"She would continue to have seizures and eventually the clot would break and she will die."

"Do it," her mother said not even 2 seconds after the doctor finished.

"You can all go in and have some time with her to.." the doctor didn't have to finish. They all knew he was going to say…GOODBYE. As the doctor turned away, Scott and Shelby approached the group. "He didn't just say what I think he did," Scott asked. Peter turned around and he didn't have to answer his question, he could see it in his eyes. The seven of them walked down to the room changed, and entered the room. Juliette's mom went to her side and began to apologize for all the pain she had caused her. She told her that she loved her ands how proud she was of her and kissed her check. This caused the entire room to cry. Hal didn't speak but went over and got his wife. Peter and Sophie were next. They proud they were of her and how much they cared about her. Shelby even spoke to her and told here at she was one of her best friends. Scott told her how glad he was that they talked about their past, and they would always be friends. Then it was Auggie's turn. "I ain't gonna say good-bye. I know that you will make it through this. We still have our lives ahead of us. Member all those plans we made to get married, and see the world. Then we are going to have half-a-dozen kids. It's not your time yet, baby. Keep fightn, show all of us how strong you are. Prove those doctors wrong. We all believe in you. I love you Juliette Waybourne, and don't you forget it." Auggie then bent over and kissed her lips. The nurses came in and a few minutes later took Jules down to the OR.

**5 hours later**

Auggie, Scott and Shelby sat in the waiting room. "Man, I hate hospitals, all you do is wait," Auggie said as he began to pace. Soon the doctor came out. Augg wasn't sure he was ready to hear the news, but went over anyway. "She made it through and is in great shape. Now all she needs is to wake-up." Everyone was hugging everyone and was so happy about the news. 

"Can we see her," Auggie asked.

"Sure, follow me," said the doctor. 

They all filed into Juliette's room, but Auggie and her mom sat on each side of the bed. Auggie held her hand and they began to tell stories about Juliette. Her mom even added a few funny stories about her childhood. Peter was in the middle of telling about Juliette's first day at Horizon, when Auggie felt Juliette's hand move. He though he was just imagining it until he felt her squeeze it again. "Juliette, Jules, open your eyes. It time to wake up Sleeping beauty" as soon as Auggie said that she opened her eyes. They when she saw him a huge smile came across her face. "It's my Prince," she said weakly. "Yea baby, I'm you Prince." Auggie said as he gave her a kiss.

"Welcome back," Scott said.

"Yea, you gave us a scare," Peter said.

"She just did it for attention," Shelby said with a huge smile on her face. 

Jules began to look around the room when she saw her mother. She was crying. "Mother?"

"Sweetheart, I'm jut so happy that you are alright. I was so worried about you. I so sorry-" Jules cut her off, "I know mother, you don't need to apologize again. I could hear what everyone was saying the entire time. Even you Shelby," she said smiling. "You all helping me so much. When I was about to give up, you would encourage me. I just wish you didn't tell them all those embarrassing stories, mother." They all laughed. Juliette looked at all the people in her room. All of these people meant so much to her. She vowed right then that she would stop wasting time trying to be Miss Perfect. She was just gong to enjoy life with the people she loved.


End file.
